All In One
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: Lincoln is a unique boy, but he feels like he's not special compare to his talented sisters. He search for a passion and talent he can stick with that'll make him stand out from his sister, and it comes in form of being the best pornstar in the world.
1. Prologue

Lincoln Loud is a unique boy. Not only he has a large family with 10 sisters, 4 pets, and the usual 2 parents, but he's mostly the one who would help every single one with their favors and assistance. He's not like his siblings, where they are only known for a single character trait. No, this young boy manages to develop many personalities from his sisters, seeing how they do their activities and follow their passion or hobbies. He always saw how his sisters could do what they love, with Leni with her passion for fashion, Luna with her passion for music, Lynn with her passion for sports, etc.

He never had a specific passion. He always thought of becoming a comic book artist, or a video game developer, or a dancer, or an astronaut. He has some much desire, but he could not pin point on way to stick with it. One day he reads his Ace savvy comic and enjoy, and then the next day he would instead enjoy playing video games either on a console or PC. He would be amazed at space from listening to Lisa about the solar system and much more on space, but he might then practice doing different dances based on the music Luna would provide just to have fun. It's unknown what Lincoln would like to set himself like his sisters. He seems to be lost and not know what he would like to do for the rest of his life. In short, Lincoln was a man with a plan, but not a man with a passion that he would like to stick.

At the age of 12, he begins to read his comics more. He would ask his parents for some money to buy the comics he was interested in. He would read the many comics he got and look at the many structure and different art style the illustrators and writers used to make a unique comic book. He would even get mangas and manhwas to also study the structures and art style. He would practice drawing his own characters, which would make his hands ache from spending some much time in his drawing. It took time just to make up shapes to over line each other to make body part. Sometimes he would have lily to draw with him to enjoy a brother and sister bond and entertain his baby sisters by drawing her favorite cartoon characters she would see a television. He was okay with and in time he finally made his first comic book. He submitted his comic to a comic book distribute company, yet he never heard of it again. This made him feel down and decide never to make a comic book again.

At the age of 14, he starts to focus on video games more. He plays many games only to focus on kind of Easter eggs he would find no one would find. Or what kind of cheat codes he can create to cheat his way to win many levels. He would play video games with his friends at their house or in the local arcades. At home, he would play with Lori went she had free times from college, and the two would have fun. They would play either in a competitive manner, or inn a fu8n matter if they were just messing around in the game. Unfortunately for the poor young teen boy, people have done that already and mostly likely will post it on YouTube to share the secrets of video games. He even enter to a gaming tournament, here he was so close to win. The only reason why he didn't was because his was cramped at the wrong time. That made him be defeated and when he went to the hospital, he was told he couldn't play competitive game ever again.

At the age of 16, he starts to focus more on astronomy to learn about space. He would start to watch documentaries of scientist and astronauts to get a scope of how space was like. He would even go to Lisa to ask her questions about gravity pulls of each planets and how black holes can appear without any detection. It was fun as Lincoln learns how large the universe was for him and he get to learn more knowledge he has even gotten from school thanks to Lisa. But, he then started to see how complicated space truly was. It seems like things just happens and not even most scientists could give an explanation on the spot. Even so, he persists to read many books of astronomy. By the time he did science projects and presentation, he was like Steve Jobs presenting a new iPhone in his prime. He was doing so well with science, but then he made a new presentation help Earth be better. He presented an idea of using radioactive objects that came from spaces to find new ways to better living conditions and decreasing pollution. As a result, this was one presentation that made people laugh at his work, which made him throw away astronomy.

At the age of 17, he starts to focus more on dancing. He was motivated when he watched some guy doing a different version of the Russian Dance, much to Lincoln's displeased. He starts to watch different dances from different genre of music like pop, groovy, jazz, etc. h would also play some instruments with Luna, even though it was just to relax from the dance sessions. Thinking about getting in shape, Lincoln finally went to Lynn for assistance. She was happy to finally see him wanting to exercise and work out with her. Because of their workout routine, Lincoln was gaining some muscle mass and was losing his body fat. It helps him also to be flexible, so he can move to different dance position without a problem. He was so great that he manage to get to a dance competition. But as if god himself just cut his dreams, he misstep one dance that caused him to fracture his ankle. He fell to the floor and he went to the hospital for the second time. He was checked out a week later, only to be told he can't dance too much again.

At the age of 18, he was stick in a prickle. he had tried everything he can think of, but they either end up making feel insecure and like a fool, or they caused him to injured himself and lose the ability to do so. he still like to play videos with Lori, exercise with Lynn, learn more scientist stuff with Lisa, and draw with a three year old Lily. He enjoys the new hobbies he develops, but he has no passion to fill up this gaping hole in him.

The man with the plan was now a young adult with a fine and tone body, wearing an orange long sleeve with white stripes, black jeans, and black sneakers. Not only that, but he was starting to wear glasses that were thinner than Lisa's and his white hair now reaches up to his shoulders. He was a good looking teenager, and he never notices it. Now that he was slowly becoming an adult, he would help his father and mother with responsibility of house chores and going to places to retrieve. This was such occasion as he was at the grocery store with his mother Rita Loud on Saturday getting food products for everyone in the family. He was pushing the shopping cart as his mother goes to different aisles to select the products.

"It's a good thing you're here with me Lincoln," Rita spoke first. "With your father at work, you are the second man of the house."

"Oh its thing mom, I just want to help you out," he clarified.

They move to the fruit aisle, with Rita picking certain fruits.

"So mom, how's that new book you wrote?" Lincoln asked, as he was stomping his foot to the tune of an instrumental song playing at the grocery store.

"It was a hit! Thanks for asking," Rita cheerfully answered. "That's why we are shopping here to buy extra snacks for all of you guys."

"What influence you to write mom?" he asked a second question, secretly wanting to know how his mother found her passion.

"Well, when I was in high school I enjoy literature. I would love to use big words and make stories to get people's attention. It was the feeling of creating stories that are smart, engaging, and enjoyable for people to write. And not only that, but I also discovered my own voice to put into my books. I can't be an author if I don't have a particular voice to use to differ myself from other authors."

Lincoln was so hooked from his mother's explanation. He has read one of her book and there was this desire to read the words that came from his own mother. She knew she wanted people to be glued to each word she wrote, not asleep. This made Lincoln think how he would find a passion people would throw their attention to him. He too deep in his thought that he didn't see a figure approaching his way. He crashed into another person's shopping cart, snapping the teenage boy back to reality. He was shocked from his dumb action and he approached the person beside the shopping cart.

What he didn't count out was that fact that the person he crashed into was a fine woman. With brown hair tied to a bun, light tan skin that was too smooth for any human to possessed, big blue eyes that stares into your soul, sharp eyebrows, small nose, and big red lips. Not only she looks great, but her body was marvelous. She has an impressive bosom, an hour glass figure with wipe hips. The clothes she wore also didn't help to cover her body. She was wearing a black tank top that shows off her tone stomach and belly button, ripped jeans that makes her legs looks like they want to get out of the clothing, and black boots. She looks beautiful, but Lincoln had to snap out of it before he gets in trouble.

"I'm so sorry! I did not mean to crash into you. I didn't see where I was going," he politely apologizes.

"It's okay, I didn't see where I was going as well," she answered with a mature tone.

"Oh, o-okay then," Lincoln simply said. "Well I hope I didn't ruin your day here."

"Oh don't worry, you haven't ruined my day. Not after I get to see a handsome man. What's your name?"

Lincoln looks back at the woman, surprised by her choice of words.

"It's L-Lincoln, Lincoln Loud."

"Lincoln Loud, what a cute name."

From this point, Rita came behind Lincoln and saw what has occurred.

"Oh my, we're sorry to bothered you," Rita excuse herself.

"No big deal Ms. Loud, your son has already apologized for this incident," the woman mentions. "But since you are here, I'll introduce myself. My name is Monica Bell, and I'm with this (*coughs*) entertainment company."

Lincoln and Rita didn't expect the person in front of them to be part of a model company.

"What kind of entertainment do you guys do?" asked Rita, observing the woman in front of her and her son.

"We are recruiting young ladies and gentlemen for these acting gigs. We just need to see if they have the right skills based on certain requirements of the roles," Monica explains. "Your son here seems to be a perfect candidate. Here's a card if you are interested."

Monica pulls out a card from her bra and passes it to Lincoln. He grabs the small white card and he look to see the company name, address, and phone number. He looks back at the woman as she starts to walk away with her shopping cart. Before she walks away, she quickly turns back to him and winked at him. Lincoln gulped a bit with a flustered face. Rita didn't catch that and seems to be happy for your son.

"You know Lincoln, this could be a good opportunity for you," she points out. "You can get a chance to earn some money while you in school."

"I don't know mom, it seems like everything I want to do it seems to back fire," Lincoln mentions through his pass experience.

"Well, you can always try Lincoln. It won't to be ease, but you can't let an opportunity slide away. Then if you grow up thinking about it, it haunts you. That's why I started writing when you guys were my sunshine."

Lincoln looked back at the card as the pair move on through their shopping. Maybe this was the ticket to find his true passion. If what Monica say was true, then maybe this could help him to reveal his true skill as an entertainer. He does enjoy making others have fun based on how he used to help Luan with birthday parties and enjoy spending times making his younger siblings smile. Besides, he also has learned other skills with music instruments, dances, fitness, art and space to be a talented person. What the worst that could happen.


	2. Destiny

The Loud House that was once crowded with eleven children and two parents has become since the oldest had moved out to pursue their careers. Lori has already become one of the main cast for a show called Heads Up, known for reporting news, announcements, and headlines with daily podcasts. Leni has already traveled to many places as a fashion designer to give out the most beautiful and awe clothesline to ever existed. Luna has become a major rock star that was open about her sexuality. Luan has been in stand-ups to entertain the audience from live events to stream programs like Netflix and Hulu. And lastly, Lynn has just succeeded in winning a gold medal for the national wrestling team in the recent Olympics. They have worked so hard to get to their successful life and enjoy it. Now in one year, Lincoln will be the next sibling to move out of the Loud House.

That thought was in his head after he was 16 when he saw Lynn move out to train for the Olympics. He thought he could be prepared to move on and become someone incredible. Yet due to his many fallbacks, he felt he wasn't ready to live life on his own. He felt he was going to rely on his family, and that what makes him feel uncomfortable. He never wanted to drag his family to take care of him. He just wanted to be like his older siblings and live a good life that he can enjoy. Which brought him to his current position.

He was helping the rest of the family putting groceries away. He watched his younger siblings put up the grocery as they were helping their mother and father so they can go back to do their usual activities. He was happy to still have siblings around him and his parents to help out, but he didn't want them to do the heavy lifting when he's not ready. He'll probably look for a nine to five job to help the family. When groceries were put away, Lincoln made his way to his room that was once Leni and Lori's room. He looks around the familiar walls that were now covered with posters of Ace Savvy and photos of him during his adventure period comprehending what he was good at. The room also has shelves full of video games, movies, and television shows he can view on his DVD, and some dumbbells and workout mat gave to him by Lynn. He closes the door behind and sat down on his bed reflecting about the woman that he encountered. He pulls out the business card and stares at it, not sure if he should go seize this opportunity. He feels like it's going to be like his other attempts where it would crash and burn. He flicks the card to he bed and he fell back on the mattress staring at the ceiling.

His mom was a well-known writer thanks to her recent book being New York's Best Seller, and his dad was the household parent helping Lola, now age 13, attend to her beauty passion. Lucy, now age 15 was following her mother's footsteps in a way as she has some of her poems and ballads win some contests, but she was very known for her ASMR YouTube channel. With her monotone voice and passion her sharing her interests, she was quite popular and receiving sponsors and ads. Lana, also age 13, continues to help neighbors with plumbing and mechanics to receive money for the family. What amazed Lincoln was they all still have an education to continue, which makes them well known in the Royal Woods community than ever before. Still Lincoln does continue with YouTube, but not as active as before. He continues to exercise and has helped his siblings to do their activities. And he helps his father to cook and clean the house when he comes home from school. So, he looks at the card beside him and thinks maybe he could do something about it.

He left his room to see he once crowded hallways now feel a bit empty. He went downstairs to see his mother was talking to his father about what occurs at the grocery market.

"You should have seen Lincoln. He was so embarrassed when he slammed to that woman," Rita Loud mentioned, making Lincoln feel a bit embarrassed that happened. "But what surprised me was that she offer Lincoln an opportunity to be in the entertainment business."

"That's wonderful!" Lynn Sr. respond with a smile before he saw Lincoln approaching. "Hey son, heard you got that offer? What this is supposed to be a surprise you trying to hide?"

"Not really dad, it just happened," Lincoln rely on as he reaches for a juice box to drink out of. "I didn't expect to happen."

"Well son, are you planning to take the offer?" Rita asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I just need to think about it."

"It's on up to you son," his father refer. "You'll smart and talented. And I know you'll make the best options."

"Thank you, dad," Lincoln spoke with a soft smile before he walks to the living room.

The living room is where he saw his youngest sister Lily, now age 7 watching some cartoons with her sister Lisa, now age 11. Lisa looks like she doesn't like the cartoon while Lily was glue in.

"Hey guys," Lincoln makes his presence known as he sat in between his sisters. "What are you watching?"

"We was currently watching a fictional animated show about a princess who can use an extraordinary wand to protect her kingdom, which is impossible for the magic to exist."

"Lisa, you enjoy this show," Lily commented.

"I don't "enjoy it" my dear sis. I'm just simply observing the television program."

"Yeah right," Lily giggled at her smart sister.

"It's alright to enjoy something that seems unreal and impossible. That what makes it entertaining," Lincoln shared his thoughts with Lisa.

"And do you enjoy this work of fiction, my singular male sibling?" Lisa asked with an eyebrow raised up.

"I do from time to time only so I can see the next episode of Ave Savvy: The Animated Series."

It was nice for Lincoln to see Lisa at least doing some activities that fit with her age. Yeah, she stills continues to make new discoveries and have contacts with many other scientists around the world to help the world, but she was getting used to having some free time to enjoy her age and live as a regular girl should. With Lily, she was a free-spirited kid. Lily has no worries about her future. She only concentrates on the present, having fun with her friends at school, takes care of the pets of the house, and just like spending time with her family. Lincoln wishes he can be carefree like Lily.

"Hey Linky," Lily speaks with the nickname Lincoln just accepts his sisters calling him.

"Yeah Lily?" he said, wondering what his little sister is going to ask him.

"Are you going to leave us?" she asked with a fearful tone

"Well Lily, I am someday," he answered.

"That's true Lily, Lincoln will leave this household to pursue his own goals in life," Lisa explained nonchalantly.

"I wish he can stay here and have fun with us."

"Don't worry Lily, I'm not leaving just yet," Lincoln answered cheerfully. " I still have time for my family."

Lily smiled and giggle as she snuggles on her older brother. Lisa smile seeing her older sibling being a great caretaker just like he was seven years ago. It still baffled the young genius that her brother can still be selfless and caring after all these years. Lincoln enjoys taking care of his sisters. But it made him feel about his future and what he will become in the world they live in. Still, he's going to make the best of it no matter what. With that in mind, he made a choice.

Exiting out of the bright room was the woman Lincoln encountered at the store. She was only covered by the white towel that was hugging her massive chest and butt. She stretched her arms out as another individual exit out of the room. This individual was a man in his early twenties with black messy curls, a mustache, and brown eyes. He has broad shoulders and a wonderful chest, but no abs on the stomach. He was zipping his pants as he was reaching for a kiss on the woman's neck.

"Damn Becky, you were amazing," the man spoke as he put his shirt on.

"I know Mat, I have been doing this for five years now," Becky responded. "I'll have my management call you if they like what they see from the footage."

"They like it, trust me. I made you orgasm like five times," he claimed with a grinned.

"Yeah sure," Becky murmured. "Well, it's nice to meet you and enjoy your day."

"I will babe," Mat answered back before he left.

Becky waited for a few seconds before she moans exhaustively. It was tiring to do the work herself. The guy named Mat couldn't thrust well if he had a gun pointing at his head. Hell, she had to fake those orgasm so it'll look good for the camera. Even the money shot was a fail as he didn't cum much, Speaking of which, she lunges for a cup of water to rinse the cum off her mouth and spit it out of the cup. It was too salty to enjoy and she felt she needed something better. She was the top model for her company, but they have a half-ass male to give her something to work with. She was going to the bath when she was getting a call from her company. She snatched her phone and put the speaker on when she answered the phone.

"What is it?" Becky answered with an irritated tone. "This better be good."

"Well Becky, we saw the video you send us and we were a bit disappointed that you were doing the work again. We're trying to look for male models honey."

"It's not my fault he doesn't understand how intercourse works," Becky said as she was turning on the water.

"If we don't find another male model, then we are going to be beaten by our competitors. They have a larger female demographic and we need to get a guy that can bring a whole bunch of them to masturbate!"

"I understand," she answers with an exhausted expression. "I'll figure something out. Anything else you guys need from me?"

"Oh yeah, we also got another applicant that just called. We have set up a meeting for tomorrow Sunday afternoon. Can you be there to meet him."

"Yeah sure," Becky agrees as she saw enough water flow upon her tube to bathe in. "And what's the applicant's name?"

"His name is Lincoln Loud. And he's 18 years. So you got a fresh meat to work with."

Becky paused as she remembered bumping into the white head guy. By the way, he looks, there was something in him that she saw in him. It was a sight of unguided. He looks fit and handsome that she wanted him to come with her to see his skills in bed. Of course, he was helping his mother with the grocery and she didn't want to make a scene, so she used her work hiring to if the young adult was interested in showing his naked body. Now here she was hearing that same young man has called in to meet her tomorrow, well she got to the tube and set up the expectations he has to achieve to not only become a male "model" but also make her orgasm like never before.

"Don't worry, I'll come by tomorrow."


End file.
